In The Cold
by blackrain707
Summary: All parts that we've worked on are now out. I couldn't bring myself to do more than post the last chapter, even though it's not done... It almost physically hurt to remember that I never talk to Rockie or Sun anymore, now that I'm obsessed with Tumblr, Sherlock, and Yogscast... Hence so many spelling errors...
1. Chapter 1

Ant shivered in his thin jacket, rubbing his arms to try to generate warmth. Sparklez looked at his companion worriedly. The two have wandered quite a distance from home. It was winter, which only made ice biomes even more freezing. The land around them covered entirely in snow, with the occasional sheep walking around, their thick coats protecting them from the winter's breeze. Silently, he walked up to the other Minecrafter and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Ant, are you okay?" he asked.

AntVenom jumps slightly at the contact, quickly shaking off the others hand. "I'm fine." He replied with confidence, even though, in reality, he was trying to keep his teeth from chattering. His legs trembled slightly from the cold as he continued to walk on. "Why did we even come out here again?"

"Well, because nobody has a sufficient amount of nether-rack, and that our housed serves as really, really poor fire wood." Sparklez said. He was still his usual causal and care-free self.

"Hmph." was Ant's only come back; mind too clouded from being exposed to the viscous winter air for so long to think up anything snarky. Sparklez shrugged, but it wasn't like Ant could see him anyways, as the other wasn't even looking at him. "Seriously, we need to go to The Nether and mine more nether-rack. Unless we want to do this every single winter." he joked.

Ant cringed at the idea, as summer was the season he was best in and he couldn't stand the cold, he grunted in annoyance, "If we're looking for nether-rack, wouldn't we need to be _underground_ to get the obsidian? Anyways, it's getting dark; let's just get some wood to get us through to the next day and think about it tomorrow." It took every nerve in his body not to be visibly shaking by this point. He tried to take out his iron axe from his pack, but that proved to be a fruitless attempt, at best. Because he couldn't move his fingers too well, the axe hit the snow with a thud, which Ant cursed to himself for.

Sparklez' eyes narrowed at that. "Alright, new plan. Let's make sure that none of us gets our fingers frozen off before we do anything else." Sparklez said as he knelt down to pick up the axe that was dropped by the other Minecrafter. As he turned around to give Ant his axe back, his eyes widened. "Holy shit. Ant, your skin is unnaturally pale."

Even though his fingers were numb, Ant took the ax back and gripped it tightly, determined to not let it fall again. "What do you mean by _that_?" I f...feel fine!" 'Dammit' He swore in his mind; he'd been keeping that under control, too!

Sparklez reached over and grabbed the hand of the other that wasn't wasn't holding the axe. He felt himself shiver lightly knowing how cold the other's hand was compared to his. "You definitely don't feel 'fine' to me. Shit, Ant, how long have your fingers been frozen?"

"S' not i-important..." Ant mumbled, and tried weakly to pull his hand out of the other man's stronger grip. "I've g-gotten used to it, it doesn't matter... L-let me go so we can get wood!" His voice was still quiet, and he wouldn't look the other in the eye, but he tried to keep the confidence in his voice.

Sparklez only frowned. "You don't need to have your fingers frozen off and then explain to either Cave or Skit why a few of your fingers were missing." He said, but then looked up when he noticed that the snow seemed to be falling at an alarming rate, and that the wind had tremendously picked up. "Shit, Ant, I think there's going to be a snow storm. We're going to have to find shelter first. Then we can continue our argument."

The idea of coming home to the boys with missing fingers unsettled him, but he didn't want to tell Sparklez he believed that he was right. That would only increase his already inflated ego or something. He nodded in agreement and began to search the area for a shelter. "Do you s-see anything?" The sky was definitely getting darker, and the snowfall stronger.

Sparklez looked around, though the snow was making it hard to see. The lack of light wasn't helping either. It was a while before he noticed a snow-covered mountain, thanks to a few black sheep that were on it. He lightly tugged Ant by his hand. "Let's head this way. Maybe we can mine into the wall and wait until the storm had passed."

Ant nodded again, but visibility was becoming worse by the minute. "Can you lead th-the way? I don't know where we're g-going..." he put his axe back into his pack and replaced it with a diamond sword, in case they ran happened to run into any villainous creatures along the way.

Sparklez placed a hand on Ant's. "Don't stress yourself out. You can barely even hold an ax. I'll hold onto it for now, but I'll give it back to you later." he said, before lightly taking the sword from him. Then his other arm wrapped around the other's shoulder, and began walking towards where he'd seen the mountain.

"B-But I can..." Even though he was freezing, his face instantly turned red when the arm went around him. Because of the instant blood flow to his face, his feet almost gave out under him, making him trip up slightly. He shook it off as quickly as he could, ready to blame it on a fallen branch or something similar if questioned. He tried to move quickly so that they would be able to make it to their destination before things got too bad.

Sparklez sighed inwardly. Things were bad before, but now the two of them were going to be trapped in a snow storm for Notch knows how long. He just hoped that when the two of them made it back to their separate residences, they wouldn't be assaulted by questions from their friends. With that thought in mind, he quickly guided them towards the mountain. As the two eventually got closer, a large cave at the side of the mountain was seen.

Ant squinted slightly through the snow as he tried in vain to keep his muscles from spazzing out. "I-is that what you s-saw, Sparklez? If we b-block off at least some of the e-entrance, do you think it will be good enough for the n-night?"

Sparklez's grip on the other Minecrafter tightened. "Yeah, it's going to be okay. The storm will pass the next morning, I'm sure." He wasn't. But he was trying to reassure the other Minecrafter so that he wouldn't freak out, since their situation was pretty dire.

Ant nodded again, as it was really the only thing he could do anymore. They'd been walking around quite a bit before all of this had started, not to mention the cold had seeped a lot of his energy out of him, so he was very tired by this point. He tried to remain strong and keep pushing on, but his head unconsciously began to droop onto the taller man's shoulder. The body part was becoming too heavy for him to hold up, but still he trudged on with the other, unaware of where his mind was resting.

Sparklez tried his best to hold the other up. The cold sure had done a number to him. "Ant, we're almost there, we'll be fine." He said. After a long while, the two found themselves at the entrance of the cave. Yet the strong winds made it so that he was trying hard not to be blown over, and at the same time support the other Minecrafter. As he stepped at the entrance of the cave, he did his best to see if there were any monsters inside, before leading the two deeper into the cave when he was sure that he did not hear or see one.

Ant felt as though a weight had been lifted from his being once the direct winds and cold had gone away and they were in the cave, but he was still colder then cold. He did his best to walk on his own, to not be such a burden to the other, but his body wanted to shrink up on itself for warmth. With extremely trembling hands, he reached into his pack and brought out sticks and coal, and tried his best to give them to the other man. "T-t-torch..." He did his best, but words wouldn't come out.

Sparklez nodded, quickly making a few torches from the supplies that the other Minecrafter had just given him. Placing the torches onto the walls of the cave, the whole place was effectively lit up. He hadn't notice this before, but the torches also seem to emit a fair amount of warmth. Looking around, he was a bit relived to see that the cave wasn't as big as it appeared to be. It was just a huge hole that was in the side of the mountain, and not an entire cave system. This was good; it meant that the two wouldn't have to deal with any monsters while inside.

Ant looked around once to gather his surroundings before going to the wall furthest away from the entrance and collapsing against it. His arms circled around his bent knees, huddling himself into a little ball on the ground. The torches were warm, but he was still frozen. Trying to focus on the other man, he attempted to speak his concerns. "I-I-I... think-k... Hypoth-thermia-a..." He shivered and rubbed his arms again.

Sparklez quickly blocked off the entrance with cobblestone, yet not entirely so that the two would still be able to breathe. He quickly made his way to the other Minecrafter when he heard that the other had uttered something not quite audible to him. As he knelt down beside to other Minecrafter, he noticed how much the other was visibly shaking. He placed a hand on the other's back. Shit, they should have really killed some of those sheep when the two had the chance to do so.

Ant gasped quietly in a desperate attempt to try and force enough air into his lungs,which felt tight. This was becoming annoying to him, not to mention painful. Carefully, even though his body was freaking out, he looked at the other's face. He knew it had to be done, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Not only would he feel like he degraded himself, but Sparklez probably would hang it over his head forever. "S-Sparkl..."

He tensed when he heard the other spoke his name. "Ant... what is it?" he asked softly. Seeing as the other _was_ freezing to death.

Ant sighed, and tried to control his voice, "We n-need to share heat-t..."

Sparklez blinked at the other's words. For a while, he couldn't really say anything, but he quickly realized that the other was probably right, as there wasn't really any other way in keep the other warm besides... Sparklez grinned. "So... you want to cuddle for the night?" he asked teasingly.

Ant growled as best he could, but he couldn't help the blush that crossed his cheeks at the words. "I-I don't have a choice, i-idiot! If I don't I-I'll probably die..."

Sparklez just placed one hand on the other's cheek, quite used to the other's snappy attitudes. "Ant... there's no need to get all mad about it, I was just saying. We don't have to do so if you don't want to..." he said, but he made sure each word he said was directed at the other's face and neck.

Ant sighed again, eyes trained on the ground as he tried to stop shivering. "Y-you don't have to make a joke out of i-it..." He tried to get out of his curled up position, but his body was sore and this was the only way he could think of staying warm solo-style. His eyes drifted slowly back to the other Minecrafter's, and he swallowed his pride with a helpless look, still shaking.

"Shh. It's okay." Sparklez cooed, leaning in to embrace the shaking Minecrafter. One hand placed on his back while his other arm wrapped around the other's waist. He smiled when as he rested his chin on the other's head. "You poor thing."

Ant growled again and squirmed slightly, not liking the close contact. However, he didn't move away; the warmth the other was giving off was to inviting, and he unwillingly snuggled closer. Slowly, the shivers became to cease, and all that was left was a tired feeling. "I don't... Need your pity... idiot..." He yawned and tried to rub the sleep from one eye like a child.

Sparklez just sighed, the hand that was on the other's back now placed behind his head, the finger's twirling the black locks as he breathed in the other's scent. "You're tired." was all that he said.

"Thank you for the... information... Captain Obvious." he mumbled in a fairly monotonous voice. He closed his eyes, but was still conscious, even if it was only for a bit. Right before he drifted off, he threw his pride out the window again, whispering 'Thank you' before being as good as knocked out.

Sparklez still held the other Minecrafter as he fell asleep. He briefly glanced around, still slightly wary of their current surroundings even though it was quite concealed, before closing his eyes and allowing his mind to rest for the time being. The two of them will have to spend the night here until the storm passed before attempting to leave the snow biome.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun slowly began to shine on the new snow of the tundra, casting light off like little stars. Dangerous mobs began to make their way back to the caves they dwell in, or simply a shaded tree or the water to not be burned. Slowly, the shine creeped into a small, one block space that led into a cave that housed two people at the current moment. By the time the orb had reached a fair distance in the sky, the slightly smaller of the two stirred. He opened his black eyes, and took in his surroundings. Back against a hard, rock wall, burnt out torches places haphazardly around him, and a warm body resting against his right side.

Ant shifted slightly, cuddling further into the comfortable warmth beside him and closed his eyes again, content. A small sigh passed through his lips as he nuzzled into the comfortable thing next to him.

Sparklez felt the light shift, so he looked at his side to find the other Minecrafter nuzzling close to him. Smiling lightly, he leaned into the other, before whispering, "Good Morning."

Ant's eyes snapped back open to look up at the other man, and a small smile formed on his face. "Good morning to you, too." As he watched the blue eyes, he noticed the darkness under his them and he grew worried. Shifting upwards to sit more upright, he placed a hand Sparklez's cheek. "You are tired, I can tell. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Sparklez tilted his head to the side a bit to lean against the hand that was on his cheek. There was a light exhale of air as the other sighed before saying, "Not really. Something kept me up for most of the night. But I'm fine."

Ant bit his bottom lip lightly as he gazed up at the other. "You should rest. You'll need your energy if you're going to make it back." The hand on Sparklez's cheek lowered itself to rest on his opposite shoulder, and he broke his stare to rest his head against the other. This way, he was at least somewhat side-hugging the other male.

Sparklez' eyes fluttered closed for a second. The idea of sleep was very tempting to him,  
but he knew that the two had to go now, if they didn't want to get caught up in another snow storm. Silently, he placed a hand on Ant's hair, running his finger's through the other's black locks as he said, "No Ant. We have to go now. We don't know if there'll be another storm like the one last night. I can rest later when we get home."

Ant didn't move, but responded with "Okay... But only if you're positive you won't faint randomly in the middle of the way back." He observed the area around them again; the torches were of no more use, so all they had to do was remove the wall covering the opening and be on their way back.

Sparklez smiled lightly. "I'm sure I won't" He said, shifting a little, but stilled when he realized that the other was still leaning against him.

"Hmm~" Only hummed back, uncertain that he would keep that promise. He felt the shift and blinked once, before realizing that he was stopping Sparklez from getting up. "Oh fuck, sorry!" He scrambled away quickly,face a light shade red in embarrassment.

Sparklez blinked, before saying," No, no, it's okay." He slowly got up from his sitting position. "I won't faint. I promise." He added when he felt the other's uncertainty.

Ant simply shrugged to get the other off the topic. "So... We don't have anything to grab... You wanna head out now?"

Ant's question made Sparklez look around for a bit, but seeing all there was was stone, dirt, and burnt out torches, he looked back at the other and said, " Yeah, we should  
probably go now."

Ant smiled and stood. "Awesome."

...

Ant shielded his eyes as he reached the top of the slope. They were now in a biome similar to the one his house was rooted in, and he could feel that he was close to it. Looking around, he grinned as he saw the faint outline of his large, muliti story farm. "Hay Sparklez, I think we made it back!"

Sparklez glanced at Ant briefly, before looking off into the distance, squinting, and smiled when he caught sight of the trademark tower that Ant had built next to his house.

"Well, what do you know? You're right." Then, he turned to Ant, and said, "So, should I head back to the Jungle now? Or do you want me to accompany you?"

The smaller Minecrafter shrugged in response, replying with, "You can if you want to. I mean, I can't stop you if you want to leave now...". There was something a little strange in the way he said it, as if he were hiding true thoughts.

The other Minecrafter smiled. "Ah well. I guess I can go with you. It's not like I have anything to do anyways." Sparklez said, and winked at his companion.

Ant smiled slightly hearing this. "Awesome," he replied, as he began to make his way down the steep side towards his home. "I'm sure Cave and Skit wouldn't mind seeing you. They've kinda started taking a liking towards you. Especially Cave it seems; after you took him to Parkour."

"Eh, I bet it was that cake that did the trick." Sparklez said as he followed closely behind. "But I have to admit the little rascal just doesn't know when to give up." Then he paused for a bit, before saying, "Well, I guess it's my fault that you couldn't go with him. At least you got some sleep, right?"

Ant nodded, replying with a simple, "Yeah, thanks again, by the way." He grinned at the other when they were down the hill. "By the way, wanna race First to the front door wins?"

Sparklez looked off into the distance, it wasn't that long of a run, but if he could get somewhat of a head start, he could probably win... turning to his companion, he smirked, and said, "Sure thing man, but what's in it for me?"

Ant blinked, then shrugged. He knew the land and was positive he'd be able to find some short cuts to make it before the other; plus, he was faster. "Whatever you want, I guess..."

Whatever he wanted? Damn, now that was a deal he couldn't afford to pass up. "Then I want you in a maid outfit. In bed. Tonight." Sparklez said, before he could really stop himself, but hell, he wasn't about to complain.

"Wh-WHAT?!" The black eyed male stared at him in shock from this strange request. Never before had the other wanted him to cross dress before. "Wh...Why?" He had said anything, though...

"Just because I can," Sparklez replied, with much normalcy, as if it was an everyday occurance to tell other people to cross dress. "So are you going to do it, or no?"  
"I...I..." Ant's face had turned a shade of red as he fidgeted with his hands curled in front of him. "Do I have to?"

"Why? Are you afraid?" Sparklez said, teasingly, grinning at the other Minecrafter's  
facial expression.

The smaller growled at this and straightened up, looking Sparklez dead in the eye. "No, I'm not.I'm going to beat you're ass at this little competition! I beat it when we did TNT Olypmics and I can do it again!"

"Fine, if you win, you don't have to. But if I win, you'll have to do your end of the bargain," Sparklez said.

Ant huffed but nodded, sticking his hand out in the expectation that Sparklez will shake it in agreement and the competition would begin.

Sparklez reached forward, shaking the other's hand. As he let go and turned to the direction in which the two would bolt in, he asked, "Start in Three?"

"That's fine." Ant positioned himself in a runners crouch, slightly, bend over and leaning  
forward, ready for the countdown. "One..."

"Two..." Sparklez said, as he got ready to run,too.

"Three!" Ant dashed off through the slightly hilly area as soon as the word passed his lips, determined to not let the Slime lover beat him.

Sparklez bolted at about the same time, he knew that Ant probably knew the place better than he was, but that didn't mean he didn't have a chance... Sparklez tried as much to avoid the little bumps and slopes on the way, those would probably cut off his sprinting as he both sprinted and jumped at the same time in order to go faster.

Ant glided easily across the familiar terrain, knowing when to jump at specific times to keep his sprint up without tripping over a block. He made his way swiftly but carefully, always looking a block ahead to make sure his ankles wouldn't become sprained. "Faster,  
Ant, faster!" He mumbled quietly to himself as he ducked quickly under a tree; Sparkles threat of a maid's uniform lingering in his mind and encouraging him to do just that.  
He kept pushing hard, not daring to give up. He would not dare to look behind him, either, for that would slow him down. Suddenly, his sprint failed him as he jumped. "No!"  
Desperate, Ant scrambled to regain his sprint and kept trying to push on, refusing to accept the fate almost sentenced to him now.

As Sparklez neared the block, he jumped, landing on it before kicking himself off the side of it, successfully propelling him forward. The Minecrafter flew through the air for a split second before landing on the ground perfectly and he continued to bolt towards the finish. Right, that had probably just given him a boost. Now he just had to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid like trip over a rock or something.

"NO!" Ant screamed as the other jumped in front of him. Trying in vain for a second wind while he sprinted at top speed, he couldn't go any faster. He was tired, his side feeling as though it was on fire, but he wouldn't give up. Barely a hairs breath away from reaching the area first, he suddenly jumped in an attempt to gain extra ground.

A final jump and Sparklez was already at the front door, he grinned, knowing that he's beaten the Parkour master, but suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten to stop. So instead of him actually stopping at the finish line, he slammed into the front door, breaking it down as he stumbled inside. "Well..." He mumbled as he picked himself off the ground, bits of wood in his hair. "I guess that means I win."

Ant wasn't able to stop, either, as he'd been to focus to stop properly. He himself slammed into Sparklez on accident, knocking them both down on the wooden pieces of shattered door. "Not fair not fair!" He wined like a child, pounding his fist on the wood planks of his floor, not realizing he was laying on top of the other at the moment.

"My sprint failed and I wasn't even fit to run in the first place! I had HYPOTHERMIA last night! Dammit dammit dammit!"

Sparklez grunted as he felt the other's weight on him, he tried to turn over to slip to other off him without much success, so instead, he just said, "Ant, stop complaining. You were the one who suggested that we have a race. I guess you should have thought about that before hand." There was a slight pause, because Sparklez added, "And please get off of me."

Ant stopped his defeat laced rant to growl at the man below him before slowly removing himself from Sparklez to go sit a couple feet away on the wood floor, arms and legs crossed with a pout on his features. "You owe me a new door."

Sparklez turned onto his side once the weight had been lifted from him. He smiled slightly as the other's annoyed look, before saying, "And you need to keep your end of the bargain."

Ant said nothing in retaliation, shock and horror filling his mind at the thought of keeping the deal. However, his face shows nothing, other then a slight eye twitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ant stared at the clothing that was lying on the bed in front of him with a horrified look on his face. Slowly, he tried to back away from the offending cloth, but was halted with two hands trapping his upper arms from behind with a slightly unshaven chin resting on his right shoulder. He shuddered slightly and squirmed; wanting nothing more then to be anywhere else at the given time.

Still holding him in place, Sparklez pecked at Ant's neck, mind clouded with lust, before whispering into his ear, "If it makes you feel better, no on else has to know."

Ant continued to squirm slightly as the blue eyed man worked on his neck, trying extremely hard not to moan. "You b...better not tell anyone, idiot!" He'd be completely humiliated if anyone like Sky or Sly found out he'd done this.

"Don't worry," Sparklez said softly, his hands were now lightly gripping Ant's wrists now, still breathing agaisnt the other's neck. "I can be our dirty little seceret."

"Ugh..." At the moment Ant was very tempted to kick behind him and hit a 'special spot' of the Captains. "Damn pervert, let go of me!"

Slowly, but surely, Sparklez loosened his grip on Ant's wrists, but he still stood in a way that he'd be able to catch the other if he were to try and make a run for the door. "Take your time," He teasted. "We have all night."

Ant growled his dissaproval and looked back to the clothing. "Do you really need to watch me change? Can't I just go into the bathroom?" If he was lucky, there'd be a window and he would be able to make it out without having to do this. If not, well... At least he'd have a little privacy...

Sparklez shurddged, then said, "Sure whatever." but then, he smirked and quickly added, "Just don't keep me waiting."

Ant didn't respond to the little comment, merely grabbing the cloths and taking refuge in the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Well...

"Shit. No window. That's just perfect." Ant muttered. He'd really have to go through with this. He looked down at the pieces in his hands and was disgusted to find that he'd been given a slightly stuffed bra and panty set that matched the dress.

Tentively, the door creaked open and one of Ant's eyes passed into the main bedroom. He could see the other man there, sitting and waiting for him.

Sparklez sat at the far end of the bed, still waiting when he heard the sound of a door creak open. He looked up at the direct of where the sound had emitted from, and to be honest, he nearly burst out laughing. Seein other in black and white tops, skirt, and all. Notch Damn.

The black eyed male's cheeks turned dark red in embarresment. He tried to make a snappy comment for Sparklez to keep his eyes to himself, but the words refused to pass his lips. He remained by the door, wanting nothing more then to vanish.

Slowly, Sparklez stood from his current position and started to make his way towards the other Minecrafter. One hand on the other's hips, the other tilting his chin up to look at the other's black eyes. "My, my. Don't you look precious in that skirt." He said, placing a soft kiss on the other's lips.

Ant couldn't move, couldn't speak to make a come back at that comment. The nerves of his body were numb and all he could do was stand still as Sparklez kiss him. When the other pulled away, he just stared up at him with scared eyes, not sure of what to say or even think at the moment. His cheeks were still red.

Slowly, Sparklez stood from his current position and started to make his way towards the other Minecrafter. One hand on the other's hips, the other tilting his chin up to look at the other's black eyes. "My, my. Don't you look precious in that skirt." He said, placing a soft kiss on the other's lips.

Ant couldn't move, couldn't speak to make a come back at that comment. The nerves of his body were numb and all he could do was stand still as Sparklez kiss him. When the other pulled away, he just stared up at him with scared eyes, not sure of what to say or even think at the moment. His cheeks were still red.

Sparklez slowly trailed kisses down the other's cheek the hand that was placed on the other's hip slowly slid lower to stroke the other's sides. As he placed a final kiss on the other's cheek bones, Sparklez grabbed the other by his wrist, and guided him to the bed.

Ant's senses were discovered when he felt himself being pulled. Looking at the destination, then back at the man before him, he felt a somewhat frustrated feeling pass over him. Trying to yank his wrist out of the grip it was in, he felt some of his courage come back to him and he tried to stop walking, dragging his heals into the planks. "Just where do you think you're going? Maybe I'm not up for that."

Sparklez looked at the struggling Minecrafter, a bit annoyed. "Ant, I said the deal was that if I've won, I want you in a maid outfit. iIn bed./i" He stated, tightening his grip on the other's wrists. "You're not going anywhere till you finish your end of the bargain."

"I said I'd wear a maid's costume, not have /sex/ with you in one! Dammit, let go!" Using his free hand, Ant tried to stratch at the iron grip over his wrist. His nails may have been somewhat chewed down, but they were still leaving marks as he tried to escape.

Sparklez growled and hisses as Ant clawed at his hands, and his other hand immediately held Ant's free hand tight, locking the other in place. "Stop that. Don't make me hit you."

The smaller stood his ground, glaring at the other dead in the eye. Even though both hands were trapped, he refused to submit like this. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

In an insteant, sparklez let go of Ant's wrists for a brief moment, retracting his hand only to hit the other Minecrafter square on his temple. He didn't really wanted to do this, but he couldn't really move the other where he wanted to if he kept on struggling, which was what the other will probably do when he had recoved from his dazed state. Guess he'll probably have to tie the other up, then.

Ant cried out in pain and fell to his knees before the other as he gingerly held to area he had been hit at, the zone around his temple throbbing. He looked up at the other with hurt shock, but that quickly turned into a glare, pain receding slightly.

Sparklez quickly picked the other up by lifting his whole body off the floor, and threw the other on the bed before he had a chance to properly protest. He sat on the other's abdomen, straddling the other's hips and it took him a short moment to work his belt. When he had got that off, he quickly grabbed one wrist and bond it to the bedpost, before doing the same with the other one. As he looked down briefly to 'admire' his handiwork, he noticed a burise on the other's temple, and winced a little. "Sorry about that." He mumbled. Maybe he shouldn't have hit the other so hard.

Ant had the wind knocked out of him when he'd landed on the bed, and it had been a little hard to regain it back when the other plopped himself down on his stomach. Because of this, he couldn't react in time and was tied to the bed before he could even retaliate back. "Fuck off, idiot! People usually don't apologise after puching someone on purpose in the head!" He began to yank at his bonds; a fruitless attempt.

Sparklez just grinned at the bound Minecrafter. His hands were back to the other's hips, feeling the soft frabic of the dress agaisnt his palms. "Such language." He said as he leaned into the other's face so that they were only inches apart. "Don't make me punish you."

Ant leaned as far as he could into the pillow his head was resting on to escape the other's face that was to close. A frown etched itself onto his features and he glared. "Why don't you just go back to the Nether?" He spat, not liking the hands on his hips.

"Hmmm... No, I don't think I will..." Sparklez said, sounding somewhat thoughtful. "Not when you look so beautifully addictive like... that..."

Ant huffed in annoyance and turned his head to the side, tugging once again at the belt around his arms.

The black eyed male could feel the butterflies in his stomach at that comment, and his heart dropped. Slowly, he relaxed his arms and turned his head to look at the other, directly in his eyes. He could see determination there, as well as a kindling lust. With a resigned sigh, and closed his eyes and tried his best to think under these circumstances If he didn't want to be in the worst pain he'd ever felt in the morning and be trying to throw his boyfriend in jail for rape, Sparklez had a point. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he looked back to the blue eyes. "Can you promise to try not to hurt me anymore?" He asked quietly.

"Just for you, my dear." Sparklez said, and he placed a soft kiss on Ant's lips, the hand that was once on the other's hips were now pressed agaisnt his 'breasts', basically clawing at the female clothing that the other was wearing, and hell, it just made him look so suductive. Slowly, he started to undo the buttons on the dress, kissing his way down the other's neck and chest as he pushed the frabric apart, revealing the soft, pale skin.

Ant took in another deep breath, trying to calm down and relax. It had never been something he was good at... A small moan passed his lips as Sparklez kissed his neck and chest, which had always been fairly senstitive. His hands formed into fists above his head as he continued to try and calm down underneath the taller male.

Sparklez bit lightly into the soft flesh when he'd gotten most of the button's undone. But since the other has his hands tied up agaisnt the bedpost, he probably won't be able to remove it... Oh well, he'll just have to screw the other while he was still wearing the maid dress then, not that he was about to complain or anything. As he pulled away, he pushed up the other's skirt, and he cussed as he tried to take off the panties that the other was wearing.

Ant squirmed slightly, but unlike the other times, this was of pleasure, and he could feel himself harden slightly as Sparklez bit down. His face turned a darkish shade of red when his skirt was pushed up and felt a sudden uncomfortableness as his... /underclothing/... was removed. This wasn't like the other times they'd been at it. Something felt very different, and in a way Ant wasn't liking at all.

Ant lifted his head from the pillow to watch as the other left for the bathroom. Why was he leaving...? Slowly, he lifted his legs closer somewhat to his stomach, legs angled so that they were still laying on the bed. He put his head back down, deciding to wait and hope that Sparklez would come back and not leave him chained to the bed wearing the dress.

There was the sound a crash and some cursing that came from the bathroom, and sparklez walked back into the bedroom shortly after. He quickly jumped back onto the bed, and as he grabbed pulled the other's legs with one of his hands so that they were straddling his hips, he slowly took out a small, transparent bottle of body lotion for the other to see.

Ant blinked at the bottle for a moment, before looking back up at Sparklez with a slight hint of confusion. "And...?" He questioned, looking into the abyss of blue curiously, mind slightly hazed from the pleasures he had received earlier (not to mention the hit to the head), causing him to not think clearly.

Sparklez leaned in and kissed the other's lips lightly. "Just wait and see." He whispered to him, before quickly pulling the cap of the small bottle off, before dumping almost all of the content of it on his hand and smearing it... on the bottle itself...

Even more confused then before, Ant's brow furrowed and his head tilted slightly as he watched the other's actions. "Why...? The container...?"

Sparklez glanced at the other Minecrafter, smirking. He continued his actions for a while, before holding the end of the bottle that wasn't covered in lotion. "It's something called... 'foreplay', my dear." He said teasingly, his other hand grabbing the other's kneecap, pulling his legs apart, slidding the container agaisnt the other's inner thigh.

Ant shuttered slightly at the strange feel of the lotioned up bottle on his inner leg, tugging lightly at the belt. /Foreplay, huh?/ he shrugged to himself in his mind as his head came to a rest against the pillow once more.

Slowly, he slid the bottle up agaisnt the other's entrance, before pushing it in. He shurddered a little, wanting nothing more to just screw the other right there and then, but he managed to suppress that urge for by as he worked the bottle deeper into the other.

The smaller's breath hitched as he felt the container travel lower and closer until it finally made its way into him. A small cringe was on his features and he squirmed; the feeling being anything but pleasent at the time. "S-Sparklez... It hurts..."

Sparklez pulled the small bottle out for a brief moment, before pushing it back in, as he leaned in to nip at the other's skin, before sucking on a sensitive area on the other chest that he knew so perfectly well about.

Ant's gasp turned into a quiet moan as the one above him tried manuver his thoughts from pain to pleasure. Panting as Sparklez nipped and sucked at his upper body, the soreness the bottle had been causing faded.

Sparklez forced the bottle of lotion deeper into the other, before leaving it there as he continued to tease the other, running his lips across the soft skin, while his hands held the other in place, finger digging lightly into the other's skin through the frabric, creating a rough friction. Pushing the other's skirt up even more, one of his hands moved down to grab the other's manhood as he bit, hard into the other's sensitive flesh, his thumb running up and down the other's shaft, stroking him.

Ant sighed and his newly lust filled eyes fluttered shut, mouth becoming suddenly drier. His thoughts began to leave him as he tried to buck his hips into the hand stroking him, moaning a little louder. No longer was he as self consious as earlier, and now he wasn't even minding being strapped up or the fact that he was wearing female clothing. yanking on the belt again, he grew frustrated that he could not touch the other and bring him closer. Pulling again, he managed to groan out the others name, thoughts finalizing and turning into a needy, horny mess.

The taller Minecrafter continued to tease the other Minecrafter until he couldn't handle all the noises that the other was making. The other's moans and groans were driving him nuts, and he needed to get rid of his hardness soon, or he was probably going to explode. He gave the other's cock one last squeeze before pulling away, pulling the bottle of lotion out of the other's hole and tossing it away, a soft thud emitting from across the room as the object made contact with the floor, and, with jerk motions, he pulled down his own pants and boxers. The other should be slick enough so that he can easiliy slip inside. "You ready for this?" He askes as he lined himself up with the other's entrance, hands basically clawing at the other's thighs to leave bruises on the other's skin.

Ant nodded slowly, but tugged once again on the belt as a silent request to be freed. He continued to pant, peaking his eyes open a little and shifting his gaze downwards to try and see what was about to happen. Unfortunately, then bottom of his dress was piled up around his midsection, obscuring vision to his lower half. Pouting faintly, black eyed reclosed and his head relaxed against the pillow as he willed himself to relax.

Sparklez pushed himself into the other quickly, the 'lubricant' made it somewhat easier for him to move. He groanded himself as he buried himself into the other, the movement causing his to feel a slick, delicious friction agaisnt his cock. Yet, as much as he wanted to, he calmed himself from thrusting again, thinking that the other would probably want some time to adjust to the intrusion.

"/F...Fucking.../" The pain was almost immediate and Ant wimpered at the quick intrusion. Bitting into his bottom lip to remain calm and not shed tears, he tried to breathe slowly and relax. However, it was almost impossible to do either of these things.

Sparklez grunted a bit... Ant was tight... he needed the other to loosen up a bit if he didn't want to hurt the Minecrafter below him... Slightly, one hand ran lower down the other's hips and then his thighs, silently waiting for the other to get used to the feeling.

Choking on a quiet sob, Ant slowly but surely began to calm down. His skin felt electrified where ever Sparklez touched his sensitive body and he shivered. "S...Spark-Nngh... P-Please..." His hips bucked slightly.

Sparklez silenced the other with a soft nip on his should blades, and slowly, he began to pull back out, his hands grabbing at the other's behind as he did so, panting alittle himself.

Another moan escaped as he was bitten, squirming a little at the feel of the other's hand on his ass. The pain was easing into a slight pleasure by now, the thick rod that was intruding in him begining to feel really good as it slid out slowly and carefully.

Sparklez slid in and out a few more times, loosening the other up as he did so. Yet he purposfully advoided just sliding further in, to press agaisnt that spot that would drive the other Minecrafter crazy.

With another buck of his hips, Ant moaned again, louder this time, as the feelings grew more intense and better. However, it wasn't enough at the moment. "Sparklez, please..." A sharp gasp left him when a sharper thrust went in, but still not reaching the spot.

Grabbing the other's hips, Sparklez finally took pity on the minecrafter below him, and he trusted, hard into the other, hoping that would give what the Minecrafter what he was asking for.

A scream erupted from Ant's throat as his prostate was stabbed with the others hardness, quaking from the sudden pleasure that hit him like a car, already comming closer and closer to falling over the edge.

Sparklez thrusted, this time with more force and with a quicker pace, trying to hit the other's sweet spot with every thrust. He groaned everytime he slid in and out of the other, feeling his own need for release as well.

Panting hard and vision blurring, another cry came from Ant as a violent shudder passed through his entire body and he orgasmed with loud scream of his lovers name. When he was over, he fell back into the sheets, exausted and seeing white spots as he could feel the other continue to pound into him.

Sparklez grunted when he felt the other tinghtened around him in his orgasm, and he knew he wasn't far behind. Pounding frantically into the other, he cursed and yelled the other's name out loud as he thrusted deep into the other, before coming deep inside of him, spilling himself inside his lover.

Another gasp came from Ant as he was filled with the warm and sticky liquid, finding it to be a very peculiar feeling. Trying to pull Sparklez into a tired kiss, he felt the belt around his wrists tug. "S-Sparklez, could you...?" His eyes flickered above his head, watching as the belt left more red areas as he tugged.

With slightly shaking hands, Sparklez reached upwards, above the other's head to untie the belt that bounded the other's hands to the bedpost, while still "connected" with the other.

Sighing in relief, Ant wrapped his arms around the others neck, not minding that he hadn't pulled out yet and loving the ability to touch the other, he pulled him down in the a sweet and tired kiss.

Sparklez, though a bit suprised, returned the kiss hungrily, his arms were now placed on the other's back as he slowly slid onto the sheets on his side, still lapping at the other's lips.

Savoring the sensations, and savoring the amazing feelings and not minding the slight change in postion. Pulling away slightly to take in a small breath, he mumbled an "I love you" and returned into the kiss.

Sparklez growled into the kiss, and when the kiss softened and the two finally pulled away, he placed nother soft kiss on the other's forehead, and mumbled, " I love you too, Ant."

The black eyed male smiled with a small red coloring coming to his cheeks before slipping into an unconcious state.

The taller Minecrafter smiled, before resting his chin on the other's head, closing his eyes and falling asleep, too, not borthering to pull out.

Sparklez snapped wide awake when he heard the sound of someone knocking on a door, and it took him a second or so to remember the events that happened last night. He almost fell off the bed in shock, and he quickly shook the other awake. "Ant! Shit, get up and get dressed!"

The dak haired Minecrafter just mumbled something to quiet and muffled to make out properly, not truly awake at all and not hearing the ugency in his lovers voice. Sighing in relaxed content, he pulled the sheet over his head after turning over to his other side, returning to his unconsious state quickly. Had he been more awake, he wouldn't have been able to move to much, anyway, as his over half would have been to sore.

Sparklez paniced when he heard another serises of tapping on the door. "Ant!" He said, trying to urge the other to get up, and he nearly had a heart attack when he heard the person outside the room yell. "Hey Ant! You there?" Shit shit shit shit shit.

Ant groaned, a little louder then his previous murmers, eyebrows furrowing slightly underneath the sheet. He curled up into a ball, not liking the loud noises that were trying to force him to leave a warm, peaceful place, refusing to respond.

"Ant I'm gonna break the door down if you don't open it or soemthing!" Sparklez eyes widened. They were in deep shit right now. Quickly he got off the bed, and it took him a few seconds to find his pants and Ant's, then he quickly put them on and walked over to the bed again, throwing the other's pants on the bed beside him, resuming to urge the other awake just as the person behind the door said "One!"

Getting frusterated, Ant was tired of the noises disturbing him. Reaching out with his right arm, which wasn't hiding under the pillow his head rested on, he put as much force as he possibly could into a blow, which made contact with Sparklez's left shoulder.

Sparklez grunted in annoyance as the other hit his shoulder. But that quickly turned into shock when he heard the person outside yell "Two." Shit. They were screwed, aren't they? "Ant if you don't get up now we're going to be discovered!"

Not exactly hearing Sparklez's comment, Ant growled darkly, throwing the covers off of his top half, and sat up. The sheet pooled around his middle and legs as he glared at Sparklez, hissing out, "Why the /fuck/ do you keep trying to wake me up?! I can't move; I'm still in pain from last night!" Indeed, the pain was starting to make itself more apperent now that he was officially awake.

"Three!" Ant turned in confusion as he heard the number, looking towards the door. "Sparklez, wh-"

With a loud bang, the wooden door was broken down, and a minecrafter with short, messy brown hair stumbled in, wearing matching amulets with Ants. Shit, he was half naked, with only his pants on, and Ant was half-dressed in a maid outfit. The one saving grace was that the outfit was slightly covered by the sheets, and Sparklez turned to look at the newcomer, staring slightly nervously as he saw the other's shocked expression.

"Sky?" Ant questioned, looking at his brother in confusion. "Wha... What are you doing here?" He pulled this sheet up slightly, trying to hide the black fabric and his lower half as his cheeks began to bloom a nice red. /Now/ he realized why Sparklez had been so intent on getting him to wake up earlier... Notch dammit. Awkwardly, he glanced to his lover, seein that he at least had his jeans on.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, it seems as if Sky had finally registered what he was seeing in his mind, and spoke, thought his voice made him sounded like as if he were dying. "W-what... How... why...?"

"Sky... You sound like somone just ripped your heart out... And I asked you first; what are /you/ doing?" Ant looked back up at him, seeming to be nothing more then just a curious child hoping for answers.

"It's because you said that we were going to ge hunt for butter but then you but then you never showed up!" Sky defended himself. "Notch damn I thought something happened to you!"

"I-" Ant blinked once and realized these words were true. His eyes lowered to look at his hands and he stared at them sadly, feeling guilty and terrible. "I'm sorry, Sky... For making you worry and for breaking a promise..." He would have made to get up, and to start getting ready for the trip, but he couldn't for two reasons. His lower half was hurting him greatly by this point, and his clothing was probably not the best to walk around in at the given time...


End file.
